


Los/ver

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Series: Fuck Stephen King: Mort Goes Apeshit Over IT [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fuck Stephen King, It's in the canon universe but in my own heart Eddie's gonna live later, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: "Eddie nodded and, with a bit of difficulty, zipped open his fanny pack and pulled out a red sharpie. Richie took it, pulled the cap off with his mouth (which Eddie grimaced at), and gestured for Eddie to hold his arm out. Eddie narrowed his eyes, but did as much, and Richie carefully grasped his cast, placing the tip of the marker to it’s grainy surface and beginning to write. He wrote in thick lines, running and re-running over them before smiling and saying, 'There.'Eddie eyed his cast with curiosity, and a touch of apprehension, but his eyes widened upon seeing it. Richie had colored over the 'S' in loser so that it said 'lover' instead."A fic where the person who changed Eddie's cast was Richie.





	Los/ver

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BE STOPPED.
> 
> I don't know if the movies ever stated it directly, but I'm pretty sure it's implied that Eddie changed his own cast but then I thought "what if Richie changed it". And now we're here.

Eddie kept a hand over his cast as he walked, covering the word that had been left there by the pharmacy cashier. Even though he knew what he was, called himself that in the context of all his friends, he felt shame settle in his stomach. He felt ridiculous, but he couldn’t help but feel the burn of scrutiny under the gaze of the girl who pretended to be kind for just long enough to pull one over on him. It was harder to handle when he was alone, and right now it felt more like the burn of a brand than a badge of honor.

So he clutched his healing arm close to his body, hiding the black ink that stood out too much against the white.

“Eds!”

Eddie groaned, already knowing whose footsteps he was hearing running up behind him. “I  _ hate _ when you call me that, you  _ know _ I hate when you call me that.”

As per usual, Richie ignored that comment in favor of saying, “How’s your arm?”

Eddie grimaced. “Better, I guess.”

Richie began to inspect as much of the arm as he could see. His eyebrows scrunched up and he said, “What’s written on it?”

Eddie froze at that. “It’s nothing.”

“How can it be nothing, I can see it,” Richie said.

“What if I meant that it said ‘nothing’?” Eddie argued.

“Like the word?” Richie scrunched his face. “That wouldn’t make any sense.”

Eddie rolled his eyes.

Richie pressed on. “What does it say?”

Eddie hesitated for just a moment. He knew that Richie wouldn’t leave it alone and so finally sighed and held his cast out for Richie to read.

“Hah, it says ‘loser’!” Richie cheered. Then he saw Eddie’s pinched face and frowned. “What’s wrong? You don’t seem excited.”

“The person who wrote it wrote it to be an asshole,” Eddie stated plainly. 

“Yeah, but everyone who calls us losers is doing it to be an asshole,” Richie reminded him. “That’s why we started doing it!”

“I know, Eddie said. He wasn’t sure how to explain why he was so bothered. And he kind of didn’t want to give Richie any ammunition to poke fun at him if he offered the full extent of his misery.

Richie studied him for a few moments. “This is really bothering you.”

A nagging part of Eddie told him to brush of Richie’s concern and tell him that, no, it didn’t really bother him and he would be fine. But he honestly didn’t like lying to Richie and as frustrating as he could be, he was Eddie’s closest friend, and there was a warm feeling in his chest that often made him say things to Richie without truly needing to think about it. 

So he sighed and said, “Yeah, it kind of is.”

Richie didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just looking down at Eddie’s cast, now pressed back to Eddie’s chest.

“Do you have a different colored sharpie?” Richie finally asked.

Eddie nodded and, with a bit of difficulty, zipped open his fanny pack and pulled out a red sharpie. Richie took it, pulled the cap off with his mouth (which Eddie grimaced at), and gestured for Eddie to hold his arm out. Eddie narrowed his eyes, but did as much, and Richie carefully grasped his cast, placing the tip of the marker to it’s grainy surface and beginning to write. He wrote in thick lines, running and re-running over them before smiling and saying, “There.”

Eddie eyed his cast with curiosity, and a touch of apprehension, but his eyes widened upon seeing it. Richie had colored over the “S” in loser so that it said “lover” instead.

Eddie’s heart stuttered, and he felt his cheeks begin to burn. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look up at Richie, but he could picture his bright smile that always reached his eyes, magnified by his coke bottle glasses that kept Eddie from avoiding them.

“Why?” is all Eddie could say.

“Because I know you love us.” Eddie could hear the teasing smile, and he finally looked up to glare at Richie.

Richie just laughed, and Eddie couldn’t maintain his glare, and he felt a touch of embarrassment knowing how soft his eyes must have become.

“Well…” His cheeks burned a little hotter when he heard his voice, soft and a touch shaky. “Thanks.”

Richie grinned, all bright and blinding. “You’re welcome, Eddie Spaghetti.”

_ “Don’t fucking call me that!” _ Eddie shrieked. Richie laughed, and Eddie couldn’t bring himself to really be mad.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no chill about IT, why am I like this?  
My twitter: @mortimerdeadsea


End file.
